Haco extras
by TheDark101
Summary: Much smut so be forewarned! And please, I'd like to hear your thoughts. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

TheDark101

CHAPTER 1

The return

Harry sat at the window of the train looking longingly out at the people saying goodbye to their families.

He sighed in dismay and slumped down shutting his eyes and dragging out a long sigh.

His lap was suddenly very heavy and beginning to get warm.

Opening his eyes he saw his favorite person in the world.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry smiled.

"How was your Christmas break, love?"

Draco put on a pouty face.

Harry leaned in and whispered, "It's alright now, I'm here."

Draco smiled devilishly and set his forehead on Harry's shoulder.

Harry pulled on Draco's legs; he had been sitting sideways.

Draco stood up and sat back down on him, but now Draco's knees sat behind Harry's back and so that Draco was sitting entirely on his lap.

Draco set his hands on Harry's back pulling his body into his chest.

"Mmm. Are we a little over excited to see me?"

"Shut up you ass."

Draco held him tighter.

"I couldn't touch you for far too long."

The train let off an exaggerated huff of smoke as it began rolling towards their 'home away from home'.


	2. Chapter 2

TheDark101

PREVIOUSLY

The train let off an exaggerated huff of smoke as it began rolling towards their 'home away from home'.

CHAPTER 2

Home away from home

Draco grabbed Harry's hand tightly as they entered the big gates of Hogwarts.

Draco clung to Harry's arm and he pulled out to the side of the hall dragging the clueless Draco behind him.

Now walking at a faster pace Harry led his lover towards the end of the hallway, turning sharply into a different one.

It was nearly empty at the moment.

Draco was beginning to wonder where they were headed and why Harry was in such a rush to get there.

Turning again, he had to nearly jump sideways in order to avoid smacking straight into a passing student.

"Potter, where are you dragging me around to?!"

Draco nearly yelled after taking another turn into another even smaller hallway.

Harry just smiled as they turned to a door.

"I'm bringing you here. To a place that I've gone to whenever I wanted to."

Walking in Draco first noticed the bed in the corner of the room.

Turning he saw the walls, filled with newspapers and drawings.

The other furniture, which were a large couch, a desk, a tall shelf with different sorts of writing utensils and papers.

Draco let go of his hand to walk up to a specific drawing on the wall behind Harry.

His eyes widened as Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

The drawing that was labeled as 'Potter Love' was Draco smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

TheDark101

PREVIOUSLY

The drawing that was labeled as 'Potter Love' was Draco smiling.

CHAPTER 3

Drawing your mind

Draco's face had been perfectly drawn, inch by inch that his eyes swept over it his face turned an ever brightening pink shade.

Harry finally pulled him away and watched his face as it became quite solemn.

"Come now, our stuff is waiting in the main hall. Dumbledore would want anyone late to the third ever joining now do we?"

LATER AT DINNER

"Please, my dears sit, sit down anywhere."

Albus made a wave of his hand in a downward motion.

Finally after everyone was sitting he started again.

"Thank you. And welcome back to hogwarts for another year of magical times!"

His voice was lost in an uproar from the children hooting and hollering.

After another round of his hand they quieted again.

His booming voice filled the long corridor easily.

"This year will be the third time in ever that we proceed with the joining. Just as it says, we will be joining each other."

A round of cheers from just the teachers this time.

"The first time it had been Hufflepuff with Slytherin and Gryffindor with Ravenclaw. Then it had been Ravenclaw with Slytherin and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Now for this year…"

A glance from everyone to anyone crossed the room in all directions in anticipation.

"Hufflepuff with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor with Slytherin!"


	4. Chapter 4

TheDark101

PREVIOUSLY

"Hufflepuff with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor with Slytherin!"

CHAPTER 4

The unitement

A roar of excitement escaped from everyone except Draco and Harry.

Draco slowly turned his head to look at harry who was grinning madly back at him already.

Malfoy walked up to him and a smile broke open his pale little face, and immediately Harry smothered him in a gigantic hug.

The boys were pried off each other by a stern look from Harry's friend, Hermione.

"So I see someone is happy about this. I personally don't care for it."

Her face contorted in disgust.

"Oh come on Hermione, it's not that bad. You might even find a new friend, one that loves knowledge as much as you! Well, probably not as much."

Harry laughed at the thought of someone being even more of a teacher's pet than her.

"Let's go see our newly combined rooms eh?"

The corridor that had led them up into the travelling staircases before was now a long hall leading to two doors.

One of the big stone doors had a metal plate as a knocker with two animals intertwining themselves in a glowing color of orange and blue being a raven and a badger.

The other had a knocker with a lion and a snake with the glow being a reddish green color.

As Harry and Draco entered, they both gasped when their eyes met the scene of tall walls and a big fireplace glowing red and in the center, green.

The drapes were green and outlined in red.

Long couches and footstools filled the floor.

The boys walked through another door, this one leading them to different rooms.

Harry, Draco, Magus, Koron and Rowley shared one of the rooms together.


End file.
